


among us oneshot(s?)

by kinigi



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gore, idk why you wouldnt expect death tag in an among us fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinigi/pseuds/kinigi
Summary: honestly dont even fucking ask ihave nothing else to do with my time other than fake schoolwork. and impostor obviously
Kudos: 4





	among us oneshot(s?)

purple leaned into me, nearly pressing me back onto the keyboard. nearly pressing me back into the camera screens.  
my cheeks were red- so much so that it was almost visible through the suit. my breathing hitched, and i tried to carry the gaining weight of it.  
her hand hooked itself under the collar of my suit, bringing my gaze to hers. the reflection from her helmet blocked out anything that i could have seen inside, as we stared at each other.  
purple pressed my forehead against hers, and her arm reached out to rub my back. i had finally realized, i thought, what truly satisfied my starvation of touch after all these years. circles. soft, luring, gentle circular motions over my back that only made me squeak and want more.  
i felt a sharp, sharp pain in my back, growing ever sharper. with the soft, painstaking fragility of a feathered pen, i'd been stabbed. brutally.  
again and again, as i had nearly expected. and now, my body was red from blood for a different reason.  
as i collapsed to the floor, the very last thing green ever saw was purple shutting the vent lid nearby.  
if only the gullibility hadn't kicked in so late.


End file.
